blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eternal Energy (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Eternal Energy Taverns across the lands brew with a mighty dark liquid, wielding caffeine and steam as its tools of choice. With only a single sip, the most exhausted of men are brought back to full strength, able to perform tasks that would have seemed impossible only mere moments ago. This mighty potion is loved by many, for it is the key to society's energy, and it goes by a single name; coffee. You have made a pact with a being that controls coffee and its production, perhaps a powerful nature spirit that is bound to a group of coffee plants, or a fey that has gained an unquenchable thirst for the energy it brings. Expanded Spell List The Eternal Energy lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this patron, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in brewer's supplies. Occult Brew Starting at 1st level, your patron bestows upon you drinks of power. You have a number of occult brews equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1). As a bonus action, you can either drink an occult brew, or have a willing or unconscious creature within 5 feet drink one. When a creature drinks an occult brew, it gains temporary hit points equal to your warlock level + your Charisma modifier (min +0) for 1 hour, and gain the following benefits while it has the temporary hit points. * Its movement speeds increase by 10 feet. * It cannot be put to sleep by magic. * It has a bonus to Dexterity saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier (min +0). You regain all expended occult brews at the end of a short or long rest. Expanded Recipes Beginning at 6th level, you learn several recipes for your drinks of power. When a creature drinks an occult brew, you can choose for it to have one of the following additional effects while it has the temporary hit points. ''Accuracy Spice. ''The creature has a bonus to attack rolls equal to your Charisma modifier (min +0). ''Heroic Brew. ''The creature is immune to being charmed and frightened. ''Mana Creamer. ''The creature adds your Charisma modifier (min +0) to concentration saving throws. ''Shield Bean. ''The creature gains a +2 bonus to its armor class. Magic Cafe At 10th level, your coffee becomes more potent, and keeps the body warm. The amount of temporary hit points a creature gains from your occult brew increases by 10, and it gains resistance to cold damage while it has the temporary hit points. Refill By 14th level, when you roll for initiative and have no occult brews remaining, you gain 1 occult brew. Eldritch Invocations Book of Brews Prerequisite: The Eternal Energy patron, Pact of the Tome feature, 6th level Your Book of Shadows contains a collection of recipes and drinks for your occult brews. Your amount of occult brews is now equal to your Charisma modifier + 1. Additionally, you add the following recipes to your Expanded Recipes feature: ''Healing Hazel. ''The creature regains hit points equal to your warlock level. ''Whipped Team. ''Friendly creatures within 10 feet of the drinker gain the benefits, except for the temporary hit points, of the occult brew. Category:Archetypes